


Sleepover-watch

by TheCrowMaiden



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, no pairings intended, platonic fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowMaiden/pseuds/TheCrowMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a designated room for the agents to sleep in if they have a nightmare and want company, and the first time it's ready for use it gets way more use than they thought it would. Basically fluff about how they all might sleep together in the same room, especially early on in their relationships with each other. No pairings, fluff, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover-watch

On a lower floor of the base there was room that was empty of furniture; it was piled instead with pillows and carpeted in thin mattresses, with blankets sewn together into huge patchwork quilts draped haphazardly around. Soundproofed and secured to the highest degree possible, it only opened to a myriad of imperceptible checks that verified that the person attempting to enter was part of the recalled Overwatch team.

It was a project started by a joking comment by Tracer that gained traction, a project that Soldier 76 gave the vague moniker of “the reassurance room” and that the plate next to the door simply denoted as “Room 7233”. Everyone else called it the nightmare room.

The room was a place where the agents could go when they had a nightmare, and couldn’t stand to sleep in the lonely and cold confines of their own quarters. Rather than ending up in an open common area and not going back to sleep, they could go to the room operating under the idea that at least one other person would be there to provide the reassurance for them to rest.

And the first day it became operational, a lot of them had that idea.

Reinhardt was the first to arrive, not because he had had a nightmare himself but rather because he wanted to be there for anyone else who might have. He did also like the idea of being able to half open his good eye and see at least one friend safe and sound nearby, especially after they had all been apart for so long. He staked out the very centre of the room and groaned mightily as he got comfortable, since no one was there to hear him, leaving his hammer propped up on the wall just in case. It wasn’t long before he was asleep flat on his back amongst a pile of pillows, the snores echoing from his barrel chest almost audible through the soundproofing.

Those snores were the first thing Mercy noticed when she opened the door with the intent on checking in on whoever may have had a nightmare, and clicked her tongue when she saw Reinhardt stretched out instead.

“You shouldn’t sleep on the floor when you have problems with your back, you stubborn old fool.” She muttered, dragging a blanket over him.

A sound sleeper, he didn’t so much as twitch when she covered him. Berating him indistinctly in German, Mercy heaved his bulky shoulders up and stuffed extra cushions in under them. It took her several minutes to pad the places where his joints would suffer from being in contact with the hard floor, and she was starting to sweat by the time she was satisfied he wouldn’t wake up with his back out.

The blanket she had thrown over him was thick and soft, and Mercy sat down on it to catch her breath. It didn’t take long for her to grow used to Reinhardt’s snores, and she yawned once before she grumbled and curled up on the blanket with her back to his side.

If anyone asked, she was there because she was too tired to go to her own room after trying to wrestle him into a healthier sleeping position. That was all.

With the same basic idea as Mercy, Pharah came to the room sometime later. She couldn’t help but smile thinly when she saw Reinhardt sprawled out on the floor, with Mercy beside him, and crept over to where they lay. They were quite the contrast to each other and Pharah’s smile grew. She could imagine how they both had come to be there.

Pharah appreciated that Reinhardt was hard to wake though, as he wasn’t available to embarrass her for coming or try to convince her to stay. She covered Mercy with a blanket, since the one the older woman was sharing with Reinhardt wasn’t nearly big enough, and turned to leave.

One of them, she wasn’t sure who, mumbled something too quietly for her to catch and she hesitated. As she listened to the peaceful breathing of the two, trying to hear if they said anything, she began to feel relaxed. Pharah felt so relaxed in fact that rather than leave, she sat down beside them instead. Using Reinhardt’s shoulder and a couple pillows she was able to find a comfortable position sitting upright, and dozed off with plans of waking first and escaping in the morning.

Torbjörn snorted when he heard the snoring, recognizing it immediately and wondering how on earth anyone was still asleep. He didn’t mind the noise though. Dropping the armour bits he had planned to work on against a wall, he stumped over to the pile that was forming in the middle of the room and sat on Reinhardt’s unoccupied side. He elbowed his sleeping friend, rearranging him the best he could without disturbing the women already using Reinhardt as a pillow.

He had just gotten comfortable when Reinhardt stretched, and sleepily caught the shorter man in a massive one-armed bear hug. While Torbjörn’s initial reaction was to pry himself loose, he decided he was in less danger of being squashed in his current position and let it be. Soon his snores were added to the mix, the women somehow remaining unconcerned and asleep nonetheless.

When Soldier 76 was heard the cacophony that was the two eldest team members on the other hand, he almost backed straight out the door. But seeing that they were grouped together, and easily avoidable, he instead chose a corner that was well out of reach. He had no desire to get caught in an inescapable hug like Torbjörn was, although he did almost smile at the sight.

Used to running on short naps he’d already gotten enough sleep for the time being, so he sat with his back to the wall, facing the door. He had one of his guns leaning against his side, ready to protect the others and unwilling to be caught unaware. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Winston’s security, he just didn’t trust anything.

His gun stayed by his right side through the arrival of Zarya, McCree, Genji and Zenyatta, but had to be relocated to between his legs after the arrival of D.Va and Lúcio when they inexplicably chose to sit with him.

“You’re the only one awake.” Lúcio whispered in answer to Soldier’s unvoiced question, sitting next to him and pulling out a tablet. “So we can’t disturb you, you know?”

D.Va nodded in agreement and sat next to Lúcio, and the two fell to discussing their favourite music, streaming, and their fans; all while trying to cover the screen with their hands. Soldier wasn’t sure if they were trying to keep the light from disturbing anyone or trying to keep him from seeing whatever they were looking at. They needn’t have worried either way. Reinhardt and the others were too far away and Soldier didn’t even understand half of the things he caught a glimpse of.

His mind wandered for a moment as he tried to make sense of the cat video the younger agents were watching, when he suddenly registered movement out of the corner of his eye. Tracer, blinking into existence in front of him a second after the door had opened, nearly gave him a heart attack as she flopped down by her team members with a blanket and joined them in looking at whatever it was on the tablet.

Never still, Tracer was bouncing her feet in a way that brought them dangerously close to knocking into his gun, so Soldier 76 relocated it to his left side while the three passed Lúcio’s headphones between them with hushed giggles and whispers.

They had fallen asleep by the time Winston arrived, the scientist stepping over Tracer’s sleeping form and nodding politely to Soldier 76 before sitting next to him. The gun had to be relocated once again and Soldier 76 gave up on being able to use it, letting Winston place it into one of the wall compartments. He would have done it himself, but Lúcio had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

The abandoned headphones were still faintly playing music as Winston settled in with a book, a small light clipped to the top to provide illumination. As if she knew he was there, Tracer woke and immediately moved to use his arm as a pillow. Her blanket was overlarge and ended up being draped over Solider 76 too as she snuggled into Winston, causing him to have to read one handed. He made his best effort to do so for a while, but gave up after not even making it through one chapter due to Tracer’s constant fidgeting.

Winston covertly checked on Tracer’s chronal accelerator after putting his book down, Soldier 76 turning his head away so Winston could cover Tracer more closely with her blanket and pretend he wasn’t worrying over her.

At that point all the corners of the room were occupied and Hanzo, standoffish at the best of times, balked upon entering the room and seeing that they were. He skirted the pile in the centre of the room with the greatest of care, and after great deliberation chose to sit next to McCree. His decision wasn’t that hard to make though as the former outlaw was really the only option left to him, as he could sit with neither Genji and Zenyatta nor Zarya.

For his part, McCree had pulled his hat down and was ignoring the room in general by pretending to be asleep. But when Hanzo sat next to him with as much poise as if he were sitting on broken glass, he pulled off his serape and tossed it to him.

“Might as well try to be comfortable.” McCree drawled, crossing his legs in front of him. “And I won’t talk to ya none if you don’t want.”

McCree managed a smirk when Hanzo pulled the coarse cloth around himself with a murmured thanks, and settled into the corner silently as promised. Hanzo angled himself so that he was facing and closer to McCree, but if it was as a show of camaraderie or a way to avoid eye contact with his brother no one could guess.

While Genji was somewhat unsettled by what seemed to be Hanzo’s deliberate avoidance, and unnerved by Zarya staring him and Zenyatta down whenever she was awake, Zenyatta was deeply happy with the arrangement of the room. Zenyatta had arrived together with Genji and had approached no one, settling into a corner and meditating for most of the night. He sighed occasionally and made a pleased comment about the solidarity and peace amongst the others, but Genji was only able to answer his teacher noncommittally at first. He began to feel more at ease when everyone else fell asleep though, and felt actual relief that Hanzo looked at peace resting.

Second to last to arrive, Mei ended up sharing with Zarya when she joined her teammates. She simply felt the most comfortable curling up with Zarya rather than join any of the current groupings. She made her decision with more grace and more cheerfully than Hanzo had, giving a little wave as she walked over to Zarya while wrapped in her own blanket. Zarya, who had taken up a corner with as little disturbance as Genji and Zenyatta, welcomed Mei with a grin and permitted the other woman to lean against her as they sat with their backs to the wall. Symmetra, who was the last to arrive, also sat with them when she visited the room briefly. The crowd didn’t agree with her and she soon left, but she was in better spirits when she did.

Everyone was soon asleep, only waking up now and then. It was often from another nightmare, but upon seeing their safe and sleeping teammates surrounding them they would settle quickly. Several different languages coloured the air in bits and indiscernible sentences as some of them muttered sleepily rather than snored, and somehow they all managed to sleep through the noise anyway.

In the morning, Soldier 76 was the only one who managed to sneak out before the rest woke. Everyone else, minus Reinhardt and Zenyatta who didn’t care, had to suffer through an awkward moment of silence before there was a collective rush for the door followed by a collective yell as the people in the front tripped over Roadhog and those who missed him tripped over their fallen teammates or Junkrat.

“Oi!” Yelled the smoky, skinny junker, rubbing a shin scraped by a bolt on McCree’s prosthetic. “Watch where youse all are goin’!”

“How about you don’t sleep in the middle of the hall!” McCree snapped back at him, trying to rescue his hat from beneath Tracer. “Why the hell were you there anyway?”

“Because we couldn’t fit in th’ room! Ya didn’t think to make it big enough for everyone!”

Winston, righting Tracer as the others all tried to untangle themselves, adjusted his glasses as he peered back into the room.

“I believe Junkrat is correct.” He said, eyeing the space critically. “We didn’t plan for so many to use it at once.”

“No need to look so down, my friends!” Reinhardt said, breaking the silence that was again becoming awkward as everyone avoided making eye contact with one another. “The problem is easily solved.”

“And how do you reckon that?” McCree asked, as he helped Genji up.

“Because,” Reinhardt replied, hefting his hammer with a broad smile, “it is nothing knocking out a couple walls will not fix!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was posted on tumblr: [HERE](%E2%80%9D) but has since been greatly edited, expanded, and rewritten.


End file.
